humblebeginingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fen McRoth
Fen is a Proud, Stubborn and Hotblooded young man who is prone to prove himself and dreams of becoming a Hero. Physical Description Age: 15 Birthday: August 23th Gender: '''Male '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Gray '''Height: 5,9" Weight: '''167 lbs Fen is a tall broad young man, usually taller than everyone in his age range, likes to use long hair, but afraid of getting bald like his father. His Body is rather atlethic, due to the hard workout his Grandfather makes him go trough, he could be handsome, but his mind is set on another goals. Usually spots long straight Black Hair, shoulder lenght, sometimes Tied. His Dress style is actually influencted from the fiction he reads with his parents, Cavalry Tales, Bard's Legends, and Fantasy Literature. He almost always ears a Gray heavy Wolf leather Cloak, a gift from his Father in his 15th Birthday. Fen loves the "Tough guy" look, spotting a slevelees Coat, heavy gloves , work pants, black Leather Boots, and a small pouch to carry the few coins in his possesion. . Character History Fen grew up in the village, after his father retired from his knighthood jobs and decided to live the rest of his days in peace. As Fen grew up, he started helping in his Grandpa's Blacksmith shop, where heavy jobs like lifting anvils and hammers became like a second nature to him. After reading a lot of Heroic Tales, Fen set his dream and goal: becoming a Hero of Justice, and thus, started to Workout and Train to achieve his goal. His Grandfather, George Torque, a Blacksmith and Ex-Pit Fighter, is teaching him all that he knows. Fen's heart is young and childish too, usually helping in Thomas Blackstone's Pranks and Jokes, sometimes due to sheer inocence, and sometimes because of his own helping spirit. Fen spent most of the year training, helping his friends and family, and then knowing the strange truth about his blood, his mother is a queen in a distant, corrupt land. Everything went smooth until the Stickpicker's incident, when he valiantly fought alongside his friends and sadly withtstood his grandfather's death, the vision of his grandfather dying fighting steeled his resolve and helped Fen to find the strenght needed to help his friends overcome the beast in a burst of manlyness and teamwork After George's death, Fen took one of George's most prized possesions, a big plated jeweled metal belt, with the emblem of a roaring wolf, Fen wears this belt with pride now, remembering his old gramp's stories of pitfighting. After everyone left the village for different motives, Fen stayed, protecting the villagers but unwilling to join the guard, taking the fight's glory for himself, barehanded taking on gruesome undead monsters. He's young, tireless, and seemingly unfazed by the things that have seen this village. He is also welcome help, as the town guard is extremely taxed these days, repelling the occasional wanderings of undead animals that go into town. Though he's not part of the town guard, he's called on to help with defense. He's a polarizing figure. Some people love him, others hate him People know Fen by name, now. He's given respect, even by those who believe that he's a bad influence, fighting and taking glory, but not willing to join the town guard. Fen left the village some days after, in a trip to search the true about his family, and so he found himself on a coastal town, smelling like blood fists and sweat, common place of fierce prizefighters, there, his belt was recognized, and Fen learnt the truth about his grandfather, he was a local champion, and now Fen was the champion, being the one in possesion of the belt, Fen was challenged to a fight for the belt, and in the middle of the fight he discovered a unsettling truth, his grandfather actually killed in this competition, when Fen's mind was lost in that toughts, the challenger took advantage to trash Fen into the ground, and with a burst of burning blood, Fen made a comeback and pummeled his enemy to the ground, using his grandfather's technique, after that, people starts to ask for blood, they want bloodshed, Fen angry respond that a true man should only shed blood and use his fist to protect isntead of using them for killing, later that night a drunken sailor told Fen the truth about his grandfather, a story about a young, destitute sailor who'd been pressganged into service coming to port, starved and half-mad, making a name for himself boxing...never taking a life, spending the majority of his time training...who was finally forced to kill a man when in the middle of a chokehold, his opponent pulled a knife, and left in disgust. Character Personality He has a very tough exterior, and sometimes rough and daring, but he also is very caring, dedicated, intense and loyal, dreamy, stubborn and hotblooded, rather violent, aggresive and conflictive when someone tries to hurt his loved ones, behind the whole Manly cool guy, lies a very clumsy daydreamer, usually lazy and disrespectful, This is because Fen believes that people should earn his respect, not only because you are Older or got a bigger range you are worthy of his respect. Family (insert character's familial background here) Skills and Description '''Body: '''2d10 8 '''Mind: '''1d6 '''Soul: 2d8 6 I'll Protect Everyone!: 3d8 9 McRoth's Family Unarmed Style: 2d6 4 Endurance to Pain! The Untamed McRoth Spirit!: '''2d8 6 '''Dice Held: Current Equipment and Description Body: 2d10 Fen has trained since he barely could walk, and his grampa often puts him into a very harsh workout Mind:1d6 Fen is not very clever, nor the brightest light on the sack, he is usually clumsy. Soul:2d8 Fen's resolution has improved since knowing the truth about his family, his soul is stronger now I'll Protect Everyone!: 3d8 Fen thinks his mission is to protect everyone, he's always looking for more ways to become tougher and stronger McRoth's Family Unarmed Style: 2d6 Fen's grampa trademark style back in his Pitfighter days, focuses on heavy quick blows and high stamina and toughness, his signature move is the "White Fang" .A rapid succesion of sledgehammer fists to the opponent's head Endurance to Pain! the Untamed McRoth spirit!: 2d8 Fen's bloodline is the one of brave warriors and knights, when it's needed he can steel his body to overcome pain Hero of the people: 1d6 Protecting people, fighting the undead, pummeling the evil into oblivion, being manly, all of that things has make Fen into the hero of people, can you smell what he is cooking? Unwilling to take a life: 1d6 Fen strongly believes that his fists are tools for fighting for justice and love, not killing machines. Category:Player Character